Da Auror a Babbani
by Angle87
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco hanno terminato la loro scuola e adesso sono Auror. Ma cosa accadrà?
1. Default Chapter

**_DA AUROR A BABBANI I CHAP: "Finalmente Auror…"_**

Tutti i personaggi della mia ffc sono di proprietà della Rowling (a parte qualcuno) quindi ringrazio questa grande donna per averci regalato con i suoi libri un mondo meraviglioso, quello di Harry Potter…

Io ho terminato, buona lettura…

Angéle

**_le parti in corsivo (come in tutte le ffc) sono ricordi…._**

Era l�. Disteso sul suo duro letto nella stanza della caserma di Auror che condivideva con Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy , i suoi migliori amici.

In realtà l'ultimo era diventato un suo amico solo l'ultimo anno di scuola ad Hogwarts.

Pensava a come la sua vita e quella dei suoi amici fosse cambiata dall'inizio della guerra contro colui che non deve essere nominato. Si ostinava ancora a chiamarlo cos�. Ronald Weasley (cos� si chiamava il ragazzo) odiava profondamente il signore oscuro. Aveva ucciso i suoi genitori , quelli di Hermione Granger, e anche quelli di Draco (quando il ragazzo si era rifiutato di unirsi alle schiere dei suoi Mngiamorte).

Ron con i suoi amici aveva dovuto crescere in fretta .

Si girò verso la sveglia. Aveva ancora 30 min. prima che quel aggeggio infernale suonasse e fosse come al solito risucchiato dalla realtà di tutti i giorni.

Guardò più in là sul suo comodino e vide la foto che ritraeva lui, i suoi amici, e tutta la sua famiglia felici, nel giorno del diploma ad Hogwarts. Come era vivido quel ricordo. Erano passati ormai 4 anni però lui riusciva ancora a ricordare la strana sensazione che gli attanagliava lo stomaco la sera prima del grande giorno. Emozione, orgoglio, soddisfazione, paura… non avrebbe mai pensato che il suo cuore potesse sopportare tanto sforzo. Quello era stato uno dei giorni più emozionanti della sua vita.

Ora, invece, a poche ore dalla consegna del suo distintivo di Auror non riusciva a provare altro che indifferenza. Odiava quella sensazione. Essere indifferenti è come non essere vivo. In realtà, lui non si sentiva più, molto vivo dalla morte dei suoi genitori.

Era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri quando il rumore insopportabile della sveglia irruppe nella stanza.

-Maledizione!- pensò prima di correre in bagno.

Harry si stava ancora stiracchiando quando gli arrivò un cuscino in piena faccia.

-Dio, Potter! Ma cos'hai al posto del naso un "MANTICE"?!- gli urlò Draco mettendosi a sedere.

-Senti un po' chi osa parlare… Ma se TU non fai altro che russare!!- gli rispose il brunetto rilanciandogli il cuscino. Si sarebbe trasformata in una cruenta battaglia all'ultima cucinata se, come al solito, Ron non fosse intervenuto:- Ehi, BAMBINI!!- e sottolineò la parola con una voce molto alta . il rosso era sulla porta già vestito di tutto punto. –Ron!- iniziò Harry –MA QUESTA NOTTE SEI ANDATO A DORMIRE CON LA DIVISA?!- concluse iniziando a ridere accompagnato da Draco.

-Ah, Ah, Ah… SPIRITOSI…Si da il caso che io sia una persona Molto Puntuale al contrario di _qualcuno_… guardate un po' l'orologio!- continuò sapendo che adesso sarebbe toccato a lui ridere – avete esattamente 28 min. e 59 secondi per lavarvi, vestirvi e mettere in ordine la vostra camera… Hermione ci aspetta giù tra una manciata di minuti… SCATTARE!- concluse sbattendo le mani.

I due balzarono in piedi e si diressero verso il bagno.

Hermione aspettava seduta al loro tavolo nell'ampio refettorio della caserma. Era annoiata. Come al solito quei tre erano in ritardo!si guardò in torno e per la prima volta in tre anni si accorse di quanto quella sala fosse pulita, luminosa e soprattutto… Rumorosa. Sembrava che in cucina il cuoco avesse dichiarato guerra alle stoviglie.

Si stava tormentando un ciuffo ricciuto della sua coda di cavallo, tamburellava con un piede il pavimento e si mordeva il labbro inferiore. Era nervosa. Per passare un po' il tempo passò in esame la sua uniforme. Gonna a tubo leggermente sopra il ginocchio, camicia bianca, cravattino rosso, giacca blu e un berrettino che aveva letteralmente imbrigliato sulla massa di capelli ricci.

I suoi dolci occhi nocciola indugiavano sulle porte d'entrata della mensa. "Altri 5 min. e vado via!" pensò mentre accavallava nervosamente le lunghe gambe sottili. "Vogliono vedermi morta dall'impazienza! Dovrebbero essere loro ad aspettare Me! In fondo sono io la **_ragazza_ **della situazione…"

Mentre distruggeva la sua bella testolina con quei pensieri, un bellissimo ragazzo, alto, dal fisico scolpito e con dei capelli rossi _perfettamente _disordinati arrivò nella grande sala seguito a ruota da un bruno e un biondino, altrettanto alti e possenti.

Indossavano anche loro la divisa blu da Auror. Ad Hermione , nel vedere Ron, mancò il fiato. Era ormai da tanto di quel tempo che era innamorata di lui che nemmeno ricordava quando aveva iniziato a vederlo sotto un aspetto che non fosse quello del _migliore amico. _Il rosso però sembrava non accorgersene.

-Ciao Herm…- Ron non fin� la sua frase perché rimase incantato nel vedere la ragazza con quella divisa. Il fisico di Hermione, che era stato modellato da tre anni di esercizi nel corso di addestramento per Auror, stava bene con qualsiasi cosa, ("e anche senza" pensò maliziosamente Ron) ma con quella divisa era praticamente Meravigliosa.

-Lo sai che non sei niente male vestita cos�?!- le disse appena si fu ripreso –Sembri quasi una _ragazza_!- amava stuzzicarla… in realtà lui si era reso conto da molto tempo che quella _ragazzina _era venuta su proprio a regola d'arte. Gli altri due ragazzi erano della sua stessa identica opinione specialmente Draco, che, anche se non lo voleva ammettere era innamorato cotto di lei.

Hermione arross� violentemente. Lo faceva sempre ogni volta che Ron le faceva un complimento. Quando all'improvviso si rese conto di avere gli occhi dei tre ragazzi puntati addosso disse:

-Fai poco lo spiritoso _Capitano _Ronald Weasley… piuttosto muoviamoci siamo già in ritardo!- puntualizzò cercando di tornare di un colore naturale. Si alzò e si fece ammirare in tutto il suo splendore.

"Com'è bella" si ritrovò a pensare il bel ragazzo rosso. Ron si riscosse immediatamente da quei pensieri… "andiamo è Hermione… insomma è come una sorella… ma io non penso queste cose di Ginny … oddio… Ron ricollega il cervello…" il ragazzo stava avendo un conflitto interiore.

-Ron?!- la voce di Harry lo riportò alla realtà. –Andiamo o faremo tardi per davvero!-

Ron scrollò le spalle come per liberarsi di _quei_ pensieri e segu� gli altri verso la grande sala.

Il ragazzo non poteva certo immaginare che Draco avesse pensato la stessa cosa.

Quando arrivarono nella sala, era gremita. Finalmente, dopo una decina di minuti, scorsero Ginny.

Era carina e sorridente come al solito. Indossava un vestitino bianco che con i suoi lunghi capelli rosso fuoco creava un contrasto delizioso. Ancora un'altra volta Harry si ritrovò a pensare che quella ragazzina, che aveva salvato tanti anni prima da un _basilisco_, era diventata davvero una bella _donna._

Il dolore per la perdita dei suoi genitori, fortunatamente, non aveva intaccato il suo dolcissimo carattere. Se fuori era diventata una donna dentro rimaneva una dolce bambina.

-Ciao ragazzi!- disse gettandosi al collo del fratello che l'abbracciò forte, forte. Quando si lasciarono Ginny passò a salutare gli altri. Quando fu il turno di Harry, oltre al tenero abbraccio, gli diede anche un bacio sulla guancia. Il bruno era diventato un peperone. Ginny, però, non ci fece molto caso visto che gli passò una mano tra i capelli corvini dicendo: -Questi non vogliono stare buoni neanche oggi!- Poi si fermò, vedendo l'espressione stralunata di Harry. –Scusami sembro…- cercò di dire Ginny prima che un uomo in divisa la interrompesse con un colpo di tosse –Hm, Hm… se siete tutti pronti, la cerimonia può anche incominciare-

Dopo aver sentito queste parole Virginia Weasley diede un _in bocca al lupo_ ai quattro e corse verso il suo posto.

Harry era ancora prigioniero nei suoi pensieri "Quanto è bella!" stava pensando.

Una brusca gomitata di Hermione, che sedeva tra lui e Ron, lo riportò alla realtà. Il grosso colonnello stava ripetendo il suo nome. – Harry Potter…il quasi capitano Potter è presente in sala?!-.

Harry sussultò. Si alzò e percorse il lungo tappeto blu che portava fin sul palco. Ritirò il distintivo e il suo diploma. Quando tornò a sedersi pensò che finalmente era diventato Auror!

Draco stava sistemando la sua roba, quando il suo M.C.P. (_Magico Cerca Persone_) iniziò a vibrare sul tavolo dall'altro lato della stanza. Il ragazzo aveva deciso di ignorarlo. Aveva ancora tante di quelle cose da fare. Si era appena trasferito nel nuovo appartamento. Le cose, per quanto la magia potesse essere d'aiuto, non si sistemavano da sole.

-DRACO!- la voce di Hermione irruppe cristallina nella stanza da pranzo. –Dai, Dra' sono io Hermione, rispondi!- Un sorriso assurdo si impossessò della faccia del ragazzo.

- Perché se non rispondo cosa mi fai?!- chiese sospettoso mentre si avviava verso il tavolo.

-Che cosa?! Draco Malfoy vieni immediatamente a parlare con ME!- Draco rideva. Adorava quando Hermione si arrabbiava con lui _per finta_. Rallentò il passo, ormai era arrivato al M.C.P.

-Mi hai chiamato, mia signora?!-fece ironicamente.

-Ah, finalmente… come sta proseguendo il lavoro di pulizia… sarei venuta a darti una mano ma purtroppo ero in servizio…- disse Hermione

-S�, s�… ma a chi la vuoi dare a bere…so benissimo che la cosa che più odi al mondo sono le faccende domestiche…quindi d� pure che ti sei sentita meglio quando hai saputo che oggi dovevi lavorare…- la rimbeccò Draco

-Ehi, ma per chi mi hai preso… sai benissimo che do sempre volentieri una mano agli amici…- rispose prontamente la brunetta.. Draco la guardò storto. – Va bene è vero! Io non sono una perfetta donna di casa… e mi sono sentita meglio quando ho saputo che oggi dovevo lavorare… però non mettere in dubbio che in ogni modo, anche se di contro voglia, ti avrei aiutato a sistemare… - concluse Hermione facendo uno dei suoi sorrisi più belli che non rimase inosservato da Draco. Se fosse stato possibile rilevare la temperatura e la velocità del cuore del ragazzo ,in quel momento, avrebbero entrambi rotto i termometri. All'improvviso si ricordò che qualche sera prima aveva sognato Hermione… e un sorriso malizioso si disegnò sul suo volto.- Ora perché ridi ?!- chiesa disperata Hermione diventando rossa. –Eh… no, niente pensavo ad una cosa…-rispose asciutto il biondino.

-Sarà… in ogni caso ti ho chiamato perché ho ritirato la tabella dei turni di pattuglia… dunque … tu sei di turno…- e la ragazza iniziò a controllare la pergamena. –Draco Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…-ripeteva sottovoce mentre lo cercava.- Ah, eccoti qui!-disse, finalmente, dopo un paio di minuti -Questa sera sei di turno dalle 24 alle 4 del mattino con il capitano Ronald Weasley e il Capitano Hermione Granger…- la risata allegra e cristallina di Hermione riemp� la stanza. Draco la guardò e poi disse: -Perché ridi?!- Hermione non riusciva a smettere –Indovina… un po'… con chi… hanno messo Harry?!-.

-Non lo so… con un clown, forse?!-rispose sarcastico il biondino.

-No, meglio… Harry è di servizio questa sera dalle 19 alle 23 con il Capitano Angelus Homeless e il Capitano Matt Barbeus!- Draco scoppiò a ridere. Quei due erano gli Auror più incapaci e stupidi che avesse mai conosciuto. (Gli ricordavano tanto due vecchie conoscenze di Hogwarts di cui si era finalmente sbarazzato dopo tanto tempo.) Quei due adoravano Harry. Quasi sicuramente avevano chiesto proprio loro di essere accoppiati con il ragazzo.

-Beh, meglio a lui che a me… in fondo è abituato!- disse scherzosamente Draco.

-Già… comunque mi passate a prendere tu e Ron per le 23,30?- chiese cambiando argomento la ragazza.

-Certo, mia signora!- le rispose ironicamente.

-Smettila!- gli intimò Hermione.

-Va bene, mia signora!- la provocò il biondino

Hermione rise e Draco non poté fare a meno di pensare che anche con i capelli tirati su alla meglio con una matita fosse bella, anzi bellissima.

_Ti odio_ !- gli disse quando terminò di ridere.

Draco avrebbe voluto rispondere diversamente ma invece: -Lo so…- disse semplicemente

-Benissimo… Capitano Malfoy!- e facendo un gesto militare la sua immagine scomparve dal piccolo schermo del M.C.P. Draco rimase ancora a fissarlo per qualche minuto. Poi si riscosse e continuò a sistemare la _sua, nuova_ casa.


	2. Da AUROR A babbani 2

**_DA AUROR A BABBANI II CHAP: "Essere Amici…"_**

Tutti i personaggi della mia ffc sono di proprietà della Rowling (a parte qualcuno) quindi ringrazio questa grande donna per averci regalato con i suoi libri un mondo meraviglioso… quello di Harry Potter… io ho terminato buona lettura… Angéle

**_le parti in corsivo (come in tutte le ffc) sono ricordi…._**

Ron era in palestra e come al suo solito si stava arrampicando lungo la corda con l'agilità degna di un felino. Indossava una canotta e dei pantaloni grigi sportivi.

Era appena sceso dalla corda quando dalla porta entrò Hermione. Indossava un jeans nero e un maglione rosa che aveva le maniche tanto lunghe da ricoprirle quasi tutte le belle mani affusolate.

Aveva i lunghi capelli ricci raccolti in due codine che le davano un'aria da ragazzina.

Quando Ron la vide provò un dolore all'altezza dello stomaco… sembrava che avesse fatto una capriola. Si domandò il perché degli strani pensieri che faceva su Hermione da un paio di mesi. Ogni volta che la vedeva non pensava ad altro che a quanto la _sua sorellina acquisita_ fosse bella e…sexy. S�, perché ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su di lei non faceva altro che chiedersi di come sarebbe stato baciarla…

La brunetta da parte sua non era del tutto indifferente. Adorava vederlo allenarsi. Ammirare i suoi muscoli in tensione, le goccioline di sudore che imperlavano il suo viso da _bello impossibile_…Da quanto era innamorata di lui …

Hermione continuava a fissare la canotta che aderiva perfettamente ai suoi addominali e non poté fare a meno di arrossire violentemente: -Ehi tu… sempre ad allenarti!- gli chiese sforzandosi di tornare di un colorito normale.

Ehi Pippi… Beh sai mi piace essere sempre in forma per le mie schiere di _fans scatenate_!- le rispose foderando uno dei suoi sorrisi per il quale Hermione si scioglieva ogni volta.

_AMMIRATRICI!_- fece Hermione sarcastica- Scusami forse sono diventata_ ceca_ ma… dove sono!-

Ah, ah… _molto Simpatica_!- le rispose Ron –Piuttosto perché sei venuta qui! Non hai staccato qualche ora fa… e da come sei vestita non credo che tu sia qui per fare dello sport!- concluse guardando il suo abbigliamento.

No, infatti… sono qui perché questa sera abbiamo il turno di pattuglia insieme, io, tu e Draco… mi passate a prendere voi due alle...- ma Hermione non terminò la frase perché Ron l'aveva sollevata di peso ed era corso nel bagno con lei sotto il braccio. Si erano appena nascosti in una cabina doccia che una voce falsettata (tipo quella di Karen in Will e Grace Nd Autore) irruppe nella palestra chiamandolo a squarcia gola. Era Ermirina un'altra donna Auror. Per qualche strano motivo lei e Ron, il Natale precedente, erano finiti a letto insieme. Da quel giorno la ragazza non gli aveva più dato pace.

RON! Tesoro… dove sei!- Ron era pressato su Hermione contro la parete della doccia. La ragazza non riusciva a respirare… ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe voluto che quel istante terminasse. Era diventata paonazza quando alla fine disse:- Mi stai schiacc…- ma non terminò la frase perché Ron si abbassò all'altezza del suo viso e le mise un dito sulle labbra. "Dio quanto è bello!" stava pensando la brunetta.

Shhh… - le disse. Lei si pietrificò. I loro visi erano a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro. Sentiva il respiro caldo del ragazzo sulla pelle del suo viso. Il suo cuore ebbe una brusca impennata e iniziò a battere forte mentre la brunetta si domandava come sarebbe stato se quelle labbra carnose ed espressive si fossero posate sulle sue anche per un solo istante. Hermione, per paura che Ron riuscisse a sentire il battito del suo cuore, si ritrasse istintivamente. Il suo gesto brusco fu notato da Ron che le chiese: -Che hai!-

Il ragazzo la strinse ancora di più a sé quando Ermirina entrò nel bagno.

Ron sei qui!- urlò la ragazza con la sua voce stridula. Nessuna risposta. Iniziò a perlustrare tutte le docce.

"Perfetto!" pensò Ron "proprio ora questa imbecille deve fare qualcosa di sensato!"

sarebbero stati scoperti se Hermione non fosse intervenuta. Si staccò dal rosso, sciolse i suoi bei capelli, apr� l'acqua della doccia e, senza nessun preavviso, si tolse il maglioncino rosa, abbassò le bretelle del reggiseno e apri leggermente la tenda in modo da far uscire solo la tasta e le braccia nude. Ron era impietrito… già da un paio di mesi a quella parte aveva iniziato a fare strani pensieri su Hermione… adesso, vederla l�, davanti a lui seminuda era troppo da sopportare! Mantenne a stento il controllo di se stesso pensando: "È come una _sorella_ per _te_… non guardarla _cos�_ anzi non _guardarla_ proprio _che è meglio_! _Oddio ma come faccio_…" serrò forte gli occhi come fanno i bambini per non vedere l'ago della puntura che si infila nel loro braccio.

Nel frattempo Ermirina era stata attirata dallo scroscio dell'acqua della doccia… quando arrivò, però, rimase delusa nel vedere la testa di Hermione che spuntava dalla tenda. –Ciao Hermione!- la salutò senza entusiasmo –Hai visto per caso Ron … sai volevo invitarlo a cena!- Ermirina abbassò lo sguardo. Hermione provò per qualche secondo un moto di dispiacere nei suoi confronti che fu subito cancellato dal ricordo che quella idiota era andata a letto con Ron… con il_ suo_ Ron! –Mi dispiace Ermirina ma Ron è andato a casa pochi minuti fa e poi sta sera _io e lui_ siamo di turno per pattugliare…- rispose Hermione marcando le parole "lui ed io".

oh…- fu l'unica risposta della biondina scialba prima di allontanarsi.

Quando usc� dalla porta Hermione si voltò verso Ron che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e disse: -Mi devi una visita al museo Egizio dei maghi e un mega gelato da Mirabilia!- Ron apr� gli occhi e le sorrise tirato (stava facendo un sforzo sovraumano per trattenersi da catturare quelle belle labbra carnose della ragazza): -Tutto quello che vuoi piccola!- poi tornò a guardarla. Era cos� bella con i capelli bagnati e lo sguardo innocente da ragazzina. Hermione toss� per attirare la sua attenzione e disse, mentre si teneva ancora la tenda premuta sul petto: -Io dovrei rivestirmi…- e divenne rossa… aveva fatto mente locale di cosa aveva fatto!

Ah, s�…- fu la risposta di Ron prima di uscire goffamente dalla cabina della doccia, poi, tornando il Ron di sempre aggiunse: -Però… non sei messa tanto male!- . Hermione lo guardò divertita e prima di chiudere la tenda gli rispose: -Idiota!- Quanto era innamorata di quell_'idiota,_ però.

In una grande sala scura, era seduto su un grosso trono intarsiato e tempestato di rubini e smeraldi, l'uomo o meglio la cosa che era causa di tutta la sofferenza nel mondo della magia. Lord Voldemort, il grande signore oscuro, era intento a sorseggiare da un calice di immenso valore, del liquido rosso. Indossava un lungo mantello nero che gli ricopriva il corpo scheletrico. Aveva i suoi dardeggianti occhi persi nel vuoto. Anche in quel momento lo sguardo, il _suo_ sguardo non perdeva quell'espressione fredda e crudele che intimoriva i suoi stessi mangiamorte. Stava riflettendo. Era immerso nei suoi pensieri quando si fece avanti una figura.

Mio padrone… mio signore oscuro, cosa la preoccupa? C'è qualcosa che io povera mangiamorte posso fare?- Una donna alta e formosa con dei lunghi capelli neri e dei sfavillanti occhi azzurri si era inginocchiata dinnanzi a lui. –oh, povera Angelia… tu sei del tutto inutile nel mio piano… le persone che voglio colpire le più vicine… a Potter… _i suoi migliori amici_- e un'espressione disgustata si disegnò sul suo volto –sono _innamorati_ della stessa _donna_… la piccola e sporca _mezzosangue_ che per tutto il periodo della scuola ha aiutato quell'essere che tutti chiamano _eroe_…e credimi non noterebbero neanche!- e se fosse stato possibile l'espressione di disgusto divenne ancora più marcata. –Allora mio signore perché non manda qualcuno ad eliminare _la mezzosangue_… cos�- ma Angelia non fin� la frase perché Lord Voldemort la interruppe :-No, no… quanto sei inesperta… devo farlo soffrire tremendamente e tutto deve accadere in un solo colpo cos� che il dolore sia lancinante e che_ lui_ non possa aggrapparsi a nessuno per riprendersi… deve ridursi ad una larva umana… _lui _stesso desidererà la morte… ed _io_ non gli darò quel che vuole…- concluse. Una risata gelida, malvagia riemp� la stanza. Angelia ebbe quasi paura. – Mio signore… ma come farà ad uccidere i suoi migliori amici… insomma, loro sono i migliori auror in circolazione e hanno sconfitto da soli centinaia di mangiamorte con un solo colpo di bacchetta… hanno dei poteri eccezionali… anche _lei_, mio signore, li teme…- Angelia fissava, tremando, il pavimento. –Sei proprio sciocca ragazzina senza cervello…. Io sto preparando una pozione… la più temibile, la più pericolosa anche per gli stessi artefici….persino i maghi oscuri, più grandi di tutti i tempi avevano il timore di prepararla… la pozione _resuchio_… è cos� potente che basta anche solo inalare i suoi fumi perché un mago perda i suoi poteri…- concluse Lord Voldemort portando nuovamente alle labbra il suo calice prezioso. -Mio signore… ma se lei nella preparazione respirasse sfortunatamente i fumi… Io piccola sciocca , ho l'antidoto… una pozione, che la sua preparazione comporta quasi un anno… _la pozione_ _della Fenice_… solo le sue lacrime che hanno straordinarie capacità curative… possono ridare i poteri al mago che li ha perduti a causa della _resuchio_…- terminò con un ghigno. –E quando, mio signore, questa pozione sarà pronta?- chiese sempre più eccitata la bruna formosa. –Questa notte Mellifluo prenderà l'ultimo ingrediente…_il cuore di una ragazza amata ed innamorata… eppur ancor vergine _– recitò a memoria il Signore Oscuro. –Magnifico, mio signore!-

Erano quasi le 11,15 p.m. quando Harry rientrò a casa (ovvero la casa di Ginny e Ron meglio conosciuta come "_la Tana_"). Ron aveva chiesto a Harry di andare a vivere con loro perché da quando il _signore oscuro_ aveva distrutto quasi tutta la famiglia Weasley (Molly, Arthur, Fred, George e Percy) ai due fratelli quella casa sembrava tremendamente vuota e soprattutto… _triste_. Ogni angolo della Tana era denso della storia di quella allegra e sorridente famiglia che per prima aveva fatto sentire Harry amato. Loro insieme ad Hermione e Draco erano diventati la sua famiglia, il suo porto sicuro. Durante le estati degli anni della scuola, Harry, contava le ore che lo separavano dal ricongiungimento con i Weasley… li adorava, tutti, nessuno escluso. Anche Percy (l'altezzoso fratello maggiore di Ron) era diventato con gli anni un fratello, "perché in fondo senza di lui noi non saremmo divertenti come siamo!" dicevano spesso i gemelli, Fred e George, i comici e turbolenti della situazione "Abbiamo bisogno della nostra spalla seria e tremendamente credulona!" Ah, quanti ricordi affioravano alla mente del ragazzo mentre percorreva il vialetto. Il giardino, sempre pieno di folletti che lui e Ron si divertivano a scacciare, la piccola capanna dove Fred e George tenevano i loro attrezzi per il Quidditch, il _Grande Albero (_una grande quercia secolare) che loro utilizzavano come ostacolo per allenarsi con le scope… Harry si scrollò violentemente per togliersi di dosso _la polvere del passato_ che lo stava soffocando. Avrebbe voluto piangere ma non poteva… non era più un bambino, ora era un Auror e poi, in fondo, piangere non li avrebbe riportati da lui. Ancora un po' triste si trascinò fino alla porta. Prima di entrare si sforzò di tornare di un umore normale. Aveva appena varcato la soglia quando gia sentiva il profumino della torta alle fragole di Ginny. Adorava quel dolce e ancora di più chi lo faceva. "Avevo proprio bisogno di vederla…" pensò mentre seguiva come un segugio la scia della torta. Aveva avuto una giornataccia. Aveva dovuto spulciare un rapporto interminabile sulla conferenza che c'era stata qualche giorno prima a Londra e per concludere in bellezza aveva dovuto andare in pattuglia con quei due imbecilli che lo adoravano e che lo copiavano come dei pappagalli. Arrivò in cucina e vi trovò una Ginny più infarinata che mai mentre stava ultimando la torta con le guarnizioni. Se era possibile lui la trovò ancora più bella con lo sguardo assorto e le guance sporche.

No… non mi dire che la mia cuoca preferita ha cucinato la crostata di fragole che mi piace tanto?- cos� dicendo Harry si portò una mano al cuore facendo finta di provare dolore.

Hm, hm- gli rispose la rossa facendo un sorriso che faceva sciogliere Harry come neve al sole. –Ma ora non la puoi mangiare! E' ancora calda…- puntualizzò la ragazza.

Va bene Virginia, - (Harry aveva smesso di chiamarla Ginny da molto tempo, quel nomignolo da _bambina_ non andava più bene per una _donna_. Una bellissima donna, che aveva rubato senza accorgersene il cuore del nostro eroe…) Il ragazzo però voleva assaggiarla cos� iniziò a guardare _Ginny _( se lui non la chiama più cos� non vuol dire che io non possa farlo Nd Angéle… si scrive con l'accento) con il solito sguardo _da cucciolo implorante_. Virginia si sentiva con le spalle al muro non riusciva a dire di no ad Harry quando la guardava cos�. In realtà non ci riusciva mai. Le piaceva quel ragazzo timido e dolce. Le era sempre piaciuto fin dai tempi di Hogwarts eppure lui… non se n'era mai accorto… "Sei proprio imbranato Harry Potter!" aveva spesso pensato la rossa "Ma come fai a non capire che mi piaci… insomma è cos� palese!" Ma lui niente. Sembrava che vivesse in un altro mondo. –Però… se vuoi puoi aspettare un'ora mentre si raffredda in frigo…-gli rispose sempre con il suo sorriso dolcissimo –Alle 12,15 p.m. dovrebbe essere pronta!- concluse lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio.

Ok… aspetterò… però tu mi farai compagnia!- le disse contento Harry.

Certo _Capitano_ Potter! Ora però corro a farmi una doccia perché sembro una torta anch'io!- terminò Ginny ridendo e correndo di sopra. "Già" pensò Harry "una torta che io mangerei molto volentieri…" Segu� Virginia con lo sguardo fino a quando non scomparve su per le scale. Stava prendendo un po' di succo d'arancia dal frigo quando sent� Ginny urlare contro suo fratello. –Dannazione Ron… vuoi stare un po' più attento… hai la mole di un treno… _per me_!- Evidentemente il rosso era andato a scontrarsi con la povera Virginia… -Scusami, sorellina… ti sei fatta male!- le chiese premuroso il fratello. –No, No sto bene…- Sent� Harry prima che Ron arrivasse in cucina. Era vestito in borghese o meglio in stile babbano. Doveva pattugliare la città con Hermione e Draco…Beato lui, almeno si sarebbe divertito! Harry non sapeva il motivo ma da quando era un auror non gli era mai capitato di essere di turno con i suoi _amici_… si era sempre ritrovato con Angelus e Matt (Non so se si nota il ritorno al mio nome… sono un egocentrica… scherzavo! Nd Angéle)

Beh io vado Harry… mi raccomando tienimi d'occhio Virginia!- gli disse Ron prima di uscire dalla Tana.

Certo!- gli urlò dietro Harry. In fondo lui aveva davvero buone intenzioni.

Erano le 23,20 p.m. e Draco era disteso sulla poltrona di pelle nera. Era appena uscito dalla doccia. Non aveva alcuna voglia di vestirsi. Odiava pattugliare la città di notte. Non sapeva perché ma l'oscurità lo inquietava. Voleva rimanere l� disteso, prigioniero dei suoi pensieri, ma l'immagine della ragazza, che da un paio d'anni gli aveva trafitto il cuore, si affacciò alla mente. Come gli succedeva, ogni volta che pensava ad Hermione, un sorriso assurdo e _inquietante_ si impossessò della sua faccia. Quanto era cambiato il sentimento che lo univa a lei. Pensare che un tempo la odiava e la riteneva inferiore… _mezzosangue_. Come si sentiva stupido ogni volta che ripensava ai tempi di Hogwarts. Chiuse gli occhi e si fece trasportare dalla mente a molti anni prima. Frequentava il quarto anno. Era nei corridoi della scuola.

"_Il torneo tre maghi… che idiozia" pensava Draco "Naturalmente l'unico che poteva parteciparvi senza volerlo è lui il grande Eroe Harry Potter!" _

_Draco aveva preparato delle sorpresine per Harry. Su delle spille che tutti i Serpeverde indossavano c'era scritto: _

_**TIFATE CEDRIC DIGGORY-**_

_**IL VERO CAMPIONE DI HOGWARTS!**_

_Ti piacciono Potter!- aveva esclamato Malfoy ad alta voce mentre si avvicinava ad Harry. –E non è tutto: guarda!- Draco Premette la spilla e lo slogan spar�, sostituito da un altro, questa volta verde: _

_**POTTER FA SCHIFO**_

_I Serpeverde avevano ululato dalle risate. Anche loro tutti quanti, premettero le loro spille, finché la frase " POTTER FA SCHIFO" non scintillò intorno ad Harry che divenne rosso dalla rabbia._

_-Oh, molto divertente- gli rispose Hermione. "Eccola" pensò Draco "la sporca mezzosangue!"_

_-Ne vuoi una Granger?- le chiese Malfoy, tendendo una spilla ad Hermione. –Ne ho un sacco. Però non toccarmi la mano. Me la sono appena lavata, sai, non voglio che una Mezzosangue ci sbavi sopra- "Perfetto sei un vero BASTARDO Draco, mi congratulo con te!" aveva pensato il biondino. Malfoy vide Harry cercare la bacchetta e i ragazzi intorno ritrarsi. –Harry!- aveva esclamato Hermione in tono d'avvertimento. -Vai avanti, allora, Potter!- disse tranquillamente Malfoy. -Fallo se ne hai il coraggio…-_

_Per un attimo si guardarono negli occhi, poi scattarono, nello stesso istante._

_-FURMUNCULUS!- urlò Harry._

_-DENSAUGEO!- strillò Malfoy._

_Getti di luce irruppero nella stanza da entrambe le bacchette, cozzarono a mezz'aria e rimbalzarono indietro ad angoli diversi: quella di Harry colp� Goyle in faccia, e quella di Malfoy colp� Hermione. Goyle ululò e si portò le mani al volto, dove stavano eruttando grosse orribili bolle; Hermione gemendo terrorizzata, si teneva la bocca._

_-Hermione!- esclamò Ron, scattando verso di lei. I denti davanti di Hermione stavano crescendo ad un ritmo preoccupante. Hermione toccò i suoi denti che ormai le erano arrivati fino al mento. Emise un urlo terrorizzato e corse via piangendo…_

Draco sbatté le palpebre, più e più volte, per riprendersi da quel _tuffo nel passato_. "Che idiota che ero… far piangere Hermione!"

Si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso la sua camera. Prese un maglione nero a collo alto, un paio di jeans blue notte e se l'infilò. Tornò nel soggiorno indossò il suo giaccone di pelle nero ed usc�. L'aria gelida della sera gli sferzò il bel volto severo. Si sedette sul muretto e attese. Ron era un tipo puntuale, non avrebbe tardato. Malfoy sarebbe stato risucchiato nuovamente dai suoi pensieri, se una voce maschile e profonda non l'avesse interrotto.

Ehi, Draco! Che fai qui… aspettavi me… non posso credere che tu sia stato puntuale! Mi fai commuovere!- cos� dicendo Ron si mise una mano sul viso e iniziò a piangere. –Ma quanto sei _spiritoso_!- fece il biondino sarcastico scendendo dal muretto. Ron però sembrava che si fosse accorto che qualcosa turbava il ragazzo. –Tutto bene, _amico_?- chiese semplicemente il rosso. Quelle, furono per Draco, le più confortanti parole che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto. L'aveva chiamato _amico_… il suo turbamento si dissolse come nebbia al sole.

Sto bene… Grazie _Amico_!- Ron annu� semplicemente e insieme si diressero verso la casa della donna che li avrebbe divisi nuovamente.


End file.
